Team Arburian
"Team Arburian" is the pilot episode of the series The Shadow Chronicles. Plot In the Petropian Plumber's Academy cafeteria, Cannonbolt and Ultimate Cannonbolt were eating...something. (Cannonbolt): Eww. This is so gross! (Ult. Cannonbolt): You gonna finish that? (Cannonbolt): How can I finish what I didn't start? (Ult. Cannonbolt): You didn't start you research paper, and it's due in 30 seconds. You'll have to finish that! (Cannonbolt): Not if I don't want to! And don't you think 30 seconds in is a bit- (A Galvan came in on a hover stool and gave him a card with a red "F" on it.) Nevermind! Some laughing noises are heard, so the two check it out. (Petrosapien 1): HAHA! Look at his chubby suit! (He was referring to NRG.) (Petrosapien 2): And his accent! That is soooo fake!! (He was also referring to NRG.) (Cannonbolt): HEY!! Leave him alone! So what if he doesn't fit in? Why don't you try wearing his shoes -err suit for once! Chances are you won't fit in either! We're all living beings that deserve to be treated fairly! (Petrosapien 1): Well, well, well, if it isn't Cannoncolt and his Ultimate counterpart? (Cannonbolt): That's Cannon''BOLT, Reykr!! (Reykr): You're making a fool of yourself! You think you and NRG are the same, but you are wrong, as if I'm suprised. (Cannonbolt): What do you mean? (Reykr): Your planet was destroyed, and you were ''sent here. NRG willingly ''came ''here! (Cannonbolt): Shut up! He smacked him, and he flew into a wall. (Ult. Cannonbolt): He doesn't like it when you mention Arburia's destruction. (Cannonbolt, to NRG): Are you alright? (NRG): Yes. Thank you. (Ult. Cannonbolt): Dude, that was some serious butt-kicking! High-Five!! They did so while a Petrosapien walked up to thwm. (Petrosapien): What is going on here? (Cannonbolt): Ohhhh... (Ult. Cannonbolt): Principal Staab!! We were just- (Staab): Don't. Come with me. (NRG): Aw, man. Theme song... The 3 were on a stage with medals around them. (Staab): ...and these two put their lives in front of this innecont being's for his safety. He would do the same with them. This is what any true Plumber would do. They are now automatically gratuated to rookie Plumbers. They will go to Anur Kingdom and patrol there for the next year. The Petrosapien crowd, including a few Orshins and Pyronites, cheered. (Except for Reykr.) The scene fades to the three in a plumber ship on their way to Anur Kingdom. (Ultimate Cannonbolt): Wow! We're actually Plumbers! (NRG): IKR? (Cannonbolt): I can't wait to get there! I have heard it's the most beautiful paradise in this side of the sun! They get out and see a bunch of Zs'Skayr's minions infection some Splixsons. (NRG): It's infected! (Ult. Cannonbolt): Paradise, huh? (Cannonbolt): Our Plumber Base is 4 miles from here. Looks like we'll have to fight our way through! (Ult. Cannonbolt): How do you we fight without getting infected? (NRG): My suit should protect me. You guys, get your Plumber suits on! (Cannonbolt): Keep 'em occupied. (NRG): I was afraid you'd say that! NRG shot some radioactive beams at them and they fell down. They flew away and hid behind Zs'Skayr. (Zs'Skayr): This is just the beginning for a feeble crew of pitiful Plumbers. They will bow down to me. I will reign supreme! THE END Characters *Cannonbolt *Ult. Cannonbolt *NRG *Mr. Staab Villians *Reykr *Zs'Skayr *Zs'Skayr's minions Category:The Shadow Cronicles Category:Arburian Category:Episodes